


my lungs fill with fire (exhale desire)

by primadonna



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primadonna/pseuds/primadonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that Caroline observes is that (as she continues to aid Stefan in his self-righteous journey to the Great Perhaps, or whatever John Green bullshit notion he believes in these days.)</p><p>1. "You and me, Caroline? We're never going to happen."<br/>- And, it's not like he even tried to spare feelings a thought or anything, it was a just a tiny sliver a pain that resonated with an ache when she thought about it and oh boy - she was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lungs fill with fire (exhale desire)

Becoming a cannibal - okay, _not_ a cannibal, but a freak of nature that _likes_ to drink blood, _come on_ \- should come with a set of rules that you should follow. Like, _I don't know_ , giving you exact directions on how to fight your urges and not to maim any human being in sight - yeah, that, _that_ , will do very good for her.

But, the universe is cruel (I mean - _look_ at Elena and Damon, doppelganger legacy and all that - Damon must be horrified) and it bites like a bitch. It comes in the form of Katherine fucking Pierce, the woman that won't seem to die and _god_ , Caroline would give up everything to see her suffer and she did but - why the fuck, is she feeling _sad_?

Then again, she's not a vindictive bitch, I mean - she couldn't even kill Stefan's other doppelganger to save his _life_ and  _Jesus_ _Christ_  - why did she sign up for this again?

 

-

"I'm like Jesus without the followers," she frowns and leans forward, "but, Jesus never hurt anybody, so," she shrugs.

He leans forward with a familiar glint in his eye that usually gives the sign of his amusement (like _all the fucking time_ ) towards Caroline.

"You're not Jesus, Caroline. Just because you couldn't kill my doppelganger - doesn't make you Jesus. It makes you a good person for not killing another person, maybe? Don't listen to me though - it's not like I'm a relapsed ripper or anything," _God_ , Caroline hates him. And his smugness that radiates off him in waves - _especially_  when he's near her.

She glare at him, _this is a serious concept asshole_ , "But," she drawls and looks him straight in the eyes, "what if he's a Traveler and possessed my body? It's happened before," She smirks, and crosses her arms over her chest. He lets out a familiar sigh - oh Caroline, sweet Caroline.

"You do know that he drowned, like, a bunch of people when he parted the ocean, right?" 

"But those were the bad guys!"

"It's still murder, _Jesus_ ,"

It rolls of his tongue like he believes it, and _oh my god_ , she fucking loves him.

-

**ACT 2: SCENE 3**

  _Caroline is wedged between the crevices of an old tunnel under a abandoned church._

Narrator: This is the part where we explain that we skipped Caroline's revelation of her feelings for the younger Salvatore brother - we took pity on you, honestly, it's _Caroline_ \- and we pressed play on when she accepted her feelings but she's not going to say anything to anybody because: (see below)

Caroline is wilting by a grave because you can not, under _any_ circumstances, fall in love with your best friend's - doppelganger, universe, her destiny, her former love of her life and  _Jesus fucking_ _Christ_ , is there a rule book for this _anywhere_? Because Caroline is pretty sure that Stefan cheated and fucked over the universe or she did something to make the creators mad because honestly? This is happening. And, this, ladies and gentlemen, is her life.

-

_Caroline's chart to stupid to fucking stupid!_

  * One thing that Caroline observes is that (as she continues to aid Stefan in his self-righteous journey to the Great Perhaps, or whatever John Green bullshit notion he believes in these days.)



           1. "You and me, Caroline? We're never going to happen."  And, it's not like he even tried to spare feelings a thought or anything, it was a just a tiny sliver a pain that resonated with an ache when she thought about it and _oh boy_ \- she was in trouble.

  * She knows she's a temporary Lexi.



          2. "You remind me of my friend, Lexi." And honestly, fuck _that_. Lexi is beautiful and gorgeous and Caroline _isn't_ her. And she won't be put up on this stupid fucking pedestal and try to save him every time he goes on rampages because _honestly,_ she can't even fucking save herself. 

  * Stefan had sex with Katherine.



          3. Normally, Caroline would forget that he's a guy and has primal urges because if she's not the one satisfying them, she doesn't _want_ to know. But, the universe continues to loathe her (she thinks it has something to do with _not_ watching My Best friends Wedding and this is the universe's punishment, telling her - uh, hello? watch the fucking movie, none of this turns out okay) and she hears Katherine and Stefan have sex. If that wasn't a sign that he didn't give a damn that she was downstairs (and if she secretly hoped that he harbored feelings for her, they were obliterated into a tiny little shards that stabbed her when she heard every moan and every whimper that came out of _Katherine's_ mouth) then she didn't give a damn if he was there while she had sex too. [except, he wasn't, he was god knows where and she was in the forest, um, oops?]

-

"You need to get over yourself," she announces. 

"Caroline," he runs his fingers through his hair, tiredly, "Not today. _Please_."

"No," she twists her face up and yanks his arm out of his hair. He stares at her and she, gently, puts his arm in his lap. "Elena, she's happy, and that's not something I would ever say because she's with Damon, but she _is_ , and she would want you to be happy too. Can't we all just be happy?" 

"You know I can't do that," he sighs, and won't look at her.

"Why? Because she's with your brother? Stefan, you _will_ find somebody else. There will be a lot of Katherine's (and it's sad, that Elena is now like Katherine in Stefan's mind) before you'll get another Elena," she sighs.

He looks up and his lips tip up, "Did you really just say that?" And he's shaking with mirth and _god_ , she's never helping him again.

-

She likes to think that Damon has changed. Elena has changed Damon. It's cute but gross and she can't believe she dated him. Damon is like a black hole, sucking whatever he wants from you.

"That doesn't even make sense," Damon says and did she really say that out loud? There all surrounded in La Casa de Salvatore. Elena is snuggled next to Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie are cuddling and Stefan and Caroline sit close but respectively apart and _oh my god_ , can he just? not.

"What kind of sucking?" Jeremy asks, eyes exaggeratedly wide.

"Please, your not _that_ young," she says as everyone around her quakes with laughter, Elena included. Caroline is blushing even though she doesn't even remember how to blush and Stefan is muffling his laughter in her collarbone and everything feel right.

-

"Stop being so—" Stefan exhales loudly.

"What, Stefan, what am I being?" She challenges.

"Naive," he deadpans, and the fire reflects off his face and she can see the scars that mar his face for a fraction of a second.

"I have hope for you. That doesn't make me a five year old," She can feel her throat closing up, _dontsayitpleasedontsayit_  —

"I don't want you to have hope for me, Caroline."

"Why? So you can go back to being the ripper? So you can let the guilt eat you alive?" She says in a hard undertone considering the fact that she's _so_ close to tears.

"Your so young and seventeen," he finishes lamely, "and—I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"Who's being seventeen now?" She taunts, tears falling and runs back to the safety of her home.

-

Stefan Salvatore — That one very cool vampire, that happens to be Caroline Forbes best-friend, Elena Gilbert's former love of her life, Damon Salvatore's younger brother - who has _everybody_ in the world that cares for him. 

Stefan Salvatore — Caroline's only guy best friend that treats (or treated, _fuck_ ) her like she actually mattered and wiped her fucking face off after she murdered in cold blood.

Stefan Salvatore — That one guy who doesn't want to be saved.

-

In a week, she finds him leaning in her doorway, a little smirk in place like he didn't just rip her heart out a week ago. 

"Caroline Forbes, my best friend," he states and she raises her eyebrows (she will not go crawl back to him, nope) and he smiles.

"You're so young, Caroline and I'm so old and rotted and I'm sorry," he says. And she waits there as he stares at her. One. Two. Three—

"Should I call you, Daddy?" She purrs and his grin is feral.

"I knew I liked seventeen year olds for some reason," he jokes but his eyes are dark and the whole _fucking_ pacific ocean has moved in to her panties. 

-

And when his head is in between her thighs and she'll murmur, "I knew I had hope for you," And he'll look at her with a questioning stare (because our we really talking about my ripper days while I'm going down on you) and she'll grin wickedly because— "Jesus always have hope for the un-saved."

 

 


End file.
